The Icey Flame
by boredpyro
Summary: Bobby has a crush on his best friend Amara.When he finally gets the courage to ask her out,he discovers Amara is taking a liking to Bobby's old friend.PYRO.
1. THE CRUSH

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters

Amara Aquillia and Bobby Drake were sitting in the Xaiver Institute Library. The two were best friends were goofing off in the library like they did every Friday night. They were sitting at a table that was clutered with papers and markers and candy wrappers. You see, Even though she was fire and he was ice, they were still the best of friends and had been best friends ever since Rogue left the Institute. At this time Bobby was telling Amara all sorts of jokes about humans and making cracks about how they suck at baseball and whatnots. But then the Librarian tapped him on the shoulder. "QUIET, !" The Libraian woman bellowed. Like every one else at this school she too was a mutant. Her skin was green, and she had four extra arms. Bobby gave her a grin as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Sorry Ms. Gamhorn." Rebecca Gamhorn walked away muttering about stupid kids. Amara smiled at her friend."You doff, you know you just made her angrier." Bobby grinned."I dont care man, she was being louder then me so neeeh." "Neeeh to you too, but you wanna leave?' Bobby thought for a moment then looked over at the librian's peircing eyes. "Yea we have done enough trouble tonight" He said with a grin.

Both mutants got up from the table and started packing their book bags. Amara smiled at Bobby and shook her head at him. "Ok so yea you have a point she was being obnoixusly loud but you dont have to make her mad." Bobby shrugged. "Yea... I guess" By then the two mutants had finished packing and were making their way to the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby glanced at Amara. He wanted to ask her out so bad... since he had liked her for the longest time but never got the courage to ask her.

"Uhm Hey Amara what you doin later?" He asked. "Ummmm... i dont know, hangin out with friends, why do you ask?" She answered. "oh... no.. uh reason..." She gave him a smile. "Your so weird, Bobby, well gotta run." She gaved him a goodbye hug and he ruffled her hair before taking off in the other direction and into another long narrow hallway. Bobby sighed as she walked away and said to himself. "Man I got it bad..." Then he walked up the stair case to the boys dorm. The whole way up to the dorm he was mumbling and grumbling about how he cant ask Amara out. So he arrived at his room. As he stepped inside, he told himself he would ask her tomorrow. Then he laid down on his bed and drempt of Amara.


	2. THE ENEMY

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters

AN:Amara is from x men evo,but i wanted to have a fanfiction with her in the the way in this Rogue is still gone but many students believe shes with Gambit now and Kitty ended her relationship with Bobby because she now has feelings for Peter.

Bobby woke up from his restless sleep. "This sucks".He mumbled,"I'm gonna ask her today, no matter what.  
He jumped off his bed and headed for his rumaged through all his clothes he had stacked on the floor and let out a huge sigh.  
"Why can't i ever find a clean shirt?"He asked himself. Finally he found a clean dark blue and put it on, then he put on some jeans and ran out the door.  
Since it was breakfast time everybody was rushing to the dining hall. Passing by him was none other than Jubilee,an asian girl who had the power to generate bright exploding lights from her is also Amara's best friend.

"Hey Judes, you seen Amara?"Bobby asked desperately.  
Jubilee turned."Sorry Bobby,she left a few minutes ago"  
"Oh, where did she go"  
"The Library, i think."

It figures, Amara always goes to the Library on Saturday mornings.(Not the Library they were in in the last chapter)."Well that was a waste of time" Bobby thought,"This is gonna take a while".Bobby went into the living room and sat down on the couch."i might as well wait." With that he grabbed the remote and and started watching a show that he was completely uninterested in.

2 HOURS LATER

Amara walked into the mansion soaking wet. Her hair was messy and her red jean jacket was drenched in rain. She walked slowly into the living room to find a worried Bobby sitting on the couch , tapping his foot impaiently .Turning he saw Amara and jumped up. "Amara, there you are i was getting worried." "Nothing to get worried about i just got caught in the rain."Amara answered."Oh ok let me go get you a towel." Bobby walked into the kitchen. He stepped into the pantry and found a whole stack of towels. He grabbed one and hurried back to he returned, Amara stood still as a rock waiting for the towel. Bobby handed it to her and thats when he realized it. Draped around Amara's shoulders was a brown leather jacket, which Bobby had seen before but couldn't remember where.

"Amara whose jacket is that?"Bobby asked cocking an eyebrow. Amara stopped drying herself off then looked Bobby in the eye. "It's a friend of mine"Amara answered calmly,hiding a blush. Bobby's eyes widened. "Whose this friend?"He asked folding his arms. Amara looked away in a vain atempt to hide her crimson face."Amara, answer my question?" Amara faced him again. "Okay he's this really nice, cute, funny guy i know at the library." Bobby's heart sank hearing these words. All these years trying to impress Amara did nothing. Now she likes some other guy."Oh really,you seem to like this guy."Bobby said playing it cool."I do, he's really sweet."Bobby shifted uncomfortablely, this was sooo not what he wanted to happen."So what's the lucky guy's name?"He asked breaking the silence."John Allerdyce." Bobby's mouth dropped."WHAT?"

**AN:somebody please review this to let me know if its good, i dont wanna keep writing this and nobody reads it. so please review!**


	3. THE QUESTION

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters (**AN:** im back!!! yaaay! uh im happy 2 b writing again...so review plz ^^ )

Amara stared at Bobby as if he was insane. "Um do you know John???" She asked in a concerned manner. Despite the fact that Bobby's powers were ice based..his face was crimson red and his eyes were flaming. seriously, it hurt to know that the chick you like is falling for another guy....but it literally kills you to know that the guy she is falling for is your ex best friend. poor Bobby...

"Do i know him?!?!" Bobby bellowed, letting his temper get the better of him. "Of course i know him!! He used to be an X-man!!! He left us to be Magneto's lackey! Amara do not get involved with him! please!" Amara shook her head in disbelief. John wasnt like that. He was a good guy, that liked poetry and making Amara laugh....he would never let himself sink to Magneto's level. "Bobby you're crazy. He is a good guy. And even if he was with Magneto i wouldnt stop talking to him." Bobby moved closer to her. he was soo sure that that Amara liked him. what was wrong with him? Why did the one girl that was always there for him have to like Pyro????? life totally sucks...

"Amara he is a lunatic! hes fuckin crazy, you're gonna get killed if you keep talking to him!" by this time Amara had already moved toward the staircase. She slowly walked up the flight of stairs as she looked down at him with sad eyes. "Let me get killed then Bobby....at least i will die happy." And with that she ran up the stairs, tears streeking her cheeks. She didnt even know who she bumped into along the way, in honest truth she didnt care. as soon as she got to her room (that Jubilee and her shared) she locked the door and picked up her cell phone. her fingertips glided over the keypad as she dialed John's number. when all the numbers were pressed she waited for him to answer. the 1st ring passed...then the 2nd....finally he answered on the 3rd ring.

"hello?" His rough voice answered.

"John, its me Amara...i need to ask you something."

John's face lite up on the other side of the phone. he was actually smiling, which was rare for him. 'Um yea...whats your question?" Amara sighed heavily...actually there was 2 somethings she had to ask. "well um do u like me?" although she couldnt see it, John was blushing like crazy. "Um well uh...kinda yea." CRAP!!!! this was gonna b sooooo hard for Amara now. "ok i need to ask you something else...and you have to be completely honest." "Um ok i wont lie....i would never lie to you." Amara smiled sadly. "ok umm well...i need to know..Are you a mutant that works for Magneto?"


	4. THE HEARTBREAK

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters (**AN:** im back!!! yaaay! uh im happy 2 b writing again...so review plz ^^ )

John laughed nervously as Amara asked the question. "Um...uh wat gave you that idea?" he asked finally. Amara sighed before she answered. "John just answer the question. please i need to know" He took a deep breath then decided to answer. "Im sorry ok? I didnt wanna tell you because i thought you would hate me, and never talk to me again. But i do like you 'Mara, i really do and im sorry"

On the other line of the phone, Amara was freaking out. Should she still trust him? He's a member of the Brotherhood, that would seriously make her friends pissy at her. But he is a nice guy (at least to her he is). Amara's thoughts were interupted when John's rough voice entered the phone again. "Amara? are you there? im sorry, do u forgive me?" She zapped out of her daze, then said yes that she forgave him.

"Fuckin sweet!!!! Thank you sooo much, hey i know we just saw each other but i wanna see you again. Will you meet me at the library?" Amara told him yes, then walked towards the door. "I'll see you soon." she pressed the end call button and walked out of the room. Right when she walked outside she saw Bobby glaring at her.

"what do you want?" She asked bitterly. "Amara come on, i heard you talking to him. Why do you forgive him??? He lied to you!" Amara turned away and started walking, listening to him ramble on. "Well at least he was honest and actually told me that he liked me, unlike someone." She called over her shoulder before turning down into the staircase and never looking back. He glared at the image of her walking down the stairs, going to meet that jackass. "URRRRGGG!!!!" He yelled and stomped back to his room (the room he used 2 share with that so called "jackass") In a fit of rage, Bobby wasn't watching where he was going. then BOOM! he knocked into Jubilee.

"Yo Drake, watch where your going man!' The asian girl yelled at him before colorful energy waves bounced off of her and then onto the marble floor. Bobby rubbed the knot on his head, then stood up. "I'm sorry Jubes, im just really upset now..." Jubilee pushed herself up. "Why? Wats wrong?" "Your best friend....she likes Pyro..." "Oh my goshers!!!" she pulled him towards her and they started to walk down the hallway quickly. "No fuckin way!!! He's with the Brotherhood!" "Yea..i know...but she still likes him..." Bobby looked down sadly. '_im such a dolt, i should have asked her before this...now she hates me'_

Jubilee felt sorry for him, really she did. First John tried to steal Rogue from him...and now he has Amara...it really sucks. And Jubilee knew how he was feeling. She liked John, and still does, but she never asked him out. So now he liked her best friend....life is a bitch, huh? Jubilee wrapped her arms around Bobby, in front of EVERYBODY in the hallway. "Dude it's cool, i'm here for you...i'll come by later and see how your doing, now i gotta go." He smiled sadly at her. "Thanks Jubes." "no problem" she said, then walked off, with a hundred pairs of eyes staring at her wide eyed.

Bobby walked back to his room, feeling a little better.

~elsewhere~

Amara smiled as she saw John's motorcycle pull up to the side of the library. He got off the bike and smiled back at her. His smiles crooked, and his green eyes lite up at the sight of her. "Im sooo sorry i lied to you babe." He pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him. Amara smiled up at him, smelling the scent of his aftershave. "I forgive you, and i understand...but...what are your powers?" John smiled devilishly at her. "I'll show you"


	5. THE LOVE TRIANGLE

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters, even though i wish i did :(

Amara stared at John for a moment. '_hes gonna show me his powers! yay!'_ He smiled at her n took her hand, leaving the motorcycle on the curb. They walked behind the Library, where trees surrounded the entire back of it. John pulled out a zipper lighter n smiled at Amara evilly. "watch closely sheila..." slowly, he flipped the cap of the lighter n ignited the flame. Almost mesmarized by the fire, he extended his hand to the flame, barely touching it. As Amara watched him, she was worried he would burn himself, but actually it was just the opposite. the flame was coming in contact wit him but it was doing no harm, it was.....being controlled by him. For a moment Amara didnt understand...but then she rememberd what he said' _i'll show you'_. "you can control fire..?

John smiled, kind of proud of his abilities. "well yea...but..i cant make it...which i hate". Taking the lighter from him, Amara closed the cap n stared at him, her eyes turning a reddish shade. staring in bewilderment, John watched as her eyes changed a different color. "Now i can show you my powers..." Slowly, Amara's long hair started to spark, changing into another matter. Imense heat radiated off of her as her body became engulfed in flames of bright colors. Finally, Amara had transformed fully into her other form, the form that was resistant 2 fire n brimstone and the form that could fly a hundred miles an hour because of her heated body.

"isnt it strange John..? you control fire....and i AM fire." John was stunned at her transformation, yes he thought Amara was already beautiful...but now..she was just....wow. "Mara...you are beautiful....stunning really..." Behind all the flames, Amara blushed brightly. "thank you John, thats very kind of you to say. Amara's form started to die away, soon becoming the "human" Amara. "John..we should go..." He stared at her. "what??? why sheila??" Sighing, Amara walked with him back to the motorcycle. "because Bobby is gonna be a prick if i dont come back home soon. Scoffing at the other boys name, he took her hand. "Mara, forget him....hes ur friend n all...but i want you to be mine...not his" Amara smiled up at John. "ok....not his...im yours then" she held his hand tighter n stood there in front of the library wit him for just a little longer before she had to go.

~Elsewhere~

Bobby layed in his bed, moping about. '_where is she???? she should be back by now!! And where is Jubilee? urrrrggg!!_' Sitting up in bed, he looked around the room. After a moment his eyes settled on the empty bed that was on the other wall. John's old bed. it had been stripped of the sheets the night he left, n he didnt even say goodbye. yea they were rivals but they were also good friends at one point, apparently that changed. _he likes Amara...n she likes him....i should hav just told her the truth._ but before Bobby could think about the subject any longer, Jubilee barged into the room yelling and screaming. "Bobby!! Amara's back...n she brought Pyro!!!"


	6. THE FIGHT?

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm gonna try to keep this story updated for the people that are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but its not going to be like that now ^^ I have gotten some reviews that said to combine all the previous "mini-chapters" but I'm just gonna leave them the way they are and focus on the new ones. Thanks again for reviewing. Disclaimer: I Do not own Marvel, or any of it's characters. This is just writing for shits and giggles.

Bobby jumped off his bed and ran towards Jubilee. "Are you serious? She actually brought him here?" Jubilee was startled by the anger in his voice. So much, that she actually took a step away from him. "Hey don't shoot the messenger dude. I figured you should know." Bobby groaned angrily and started pacing around the room, until he kicked over a dirty clothes hamper. "And the professors are ok with him being here? What if he's just using Amara to spy for Magneto? Why is she so freakin' stupid?", He asked her, running his hands through his hair in full out panic mode. Jubilee stepped towards him and made an awkward attempt to console him by patting his head. She didn't know the answer to all his questions, so she simply said, "Why don't you go find out for yourself?" And gave him the tiniest of grins. He glanced at her and realized that she was right. He shouldn't be sitting here bitching, he needed to do something. He quickly hugged and started walking towards the door. "Thanks Jubes, you're a true friend". And in a second he was gone, leaving the mutant girl confused as ever.

He had to find her. But he didn't know where she was. He should have asked that before he left Jubilee. He was cursing himself as he kept turning down hallways until he got to the dining room. He looked in the large room, glancing around only slightly for Amara and John. All he saw was pasty faced teenagers attacking their steak dinners. Too bad he wasn't doing that. With a sigh he decided to check the game room. When he looked in there he saw Peter Rasputin sitting on the couch, drawing one of the video game characters on the tv screen. "Hey Pete," He called "Have you seen Amara?" Peter slowly looked up from his drawing and nodded his head. "Yea main entrance. She's just hanging around there with her new 'friend'". He said the last word with a tad bit of disgust which was unusual for someone as kind as Peter. Bobby thanked him and then dashed off to to find Amara.

While heading to the elevator he noticed that Wolverine was heading in his direction and he was in a hurry as well. "Where's the fire?" Bobby asked, and then painfully wanted to retract that stupid pun. Wolverine just scoffed at him. "I gotta take out some Brotherhood trash." Bobby smirked as he pushed the button for the elevator to descend. "That makes two of us…"

When Wolverine and Iceman stepped out of the elevator they were both shocked to see a crowd of people in the main hall entrance. Apparently they weren't the only one that wanted to see Pyro. Wolverine shoved through the teenagers, growling and bitching, and Bobby was right behind him. In the middle of the circle of people John and Amara stood hand in hand talking to some teenagers. Wolverine reached over, grabbed Amara and spun her around.

"You think its ok to let Brotherhood trash in here? You think he won't kill you the moment your alone with him? " Wolverine screamed at the girl. A normal human girl would have pissed herself. But Amara stood her ground. "He's not like that. Just because he works for a different team, doesn't mean he's a bad person." Wolverine rolled his eyes and started shaking the girl. "When the fuck did you become so stupid, Pebbles? Does he have you freakin' brain washed or something?"

John started to object to Wolverine's ranting. "She's not brainwashed. Shes fine! And shes not stupid either!" Wolverine turned his attention from Amara and over to John. "She must be if she's hanging with you." The older man moved closer to the young adult, with a strut that invited a good fight. "Ya know I used to like you kid, before you pulled that Houdini act on us… So how about you disappear again before things get a little messy?" John didn't back down from a fight, and he actually seemed happy to take a part in another one. But before he could even reply Amara got in between the two men.

"There's no need for a fight, Logan. He will leave."

The crowd started to disperse because there wasn't going to be a fight, and they probably all needed to finish their chores. When they were all gone except for Wolverine and Bobby, Amara took John by the hand and led him to the door. They were a good distance away from Bobby and Wolverine, so they couldn't hear what they were saying. But the two males didn't need ears in order to see Amara lean up and kiss John on the lips. Bobby started to move toward them but Logan grabbed his arm. "Hey.. it sucks seeing your girl with another man. But its her choice. Her funeral. I just don't want that kid here." Bobby agreed and took one last painful look back at Amara and John. They were now in a full embrace and kissing like they were never going to see each other. Bobby growled and agreed with Logan. "Your right, I just don't wanna look at her while she's planning her death"

Bobby turned away and walked toward his dorm. While walking he took out his phone and dialied a phone number. When the other line picked up he said "Hey Jubes you wanna hang with me for the rest of the night?"


End file.
